Vicious Cycle
by saruneko
Summary: SorRiku. Roxas/Kairi. Slightly implied AkuRoku. Sex on the beach. Just like the drink.


And Sora and Riku finally realized they had left Kairi far, far behind. Their footprints lay quietly behind them, embedded into the sand forever, until the tide came in and swept them off to the sea along with other sandcastles and spades and buckets and shells and dreams of little children. They stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to do or say to each other; not knowing if they should act as if they had before or if they should keep up the tense silence. They had tried their damndest not to be left alone, but both their competitive sides had taken over once Kairi announced their little drag race to the little island just off the beach.

Riku's crowning silver glory sparkled like white gold in the light of the dying sun, blinding Sora when he caught sight of it, then glancing away quickly when he realized that he was being peered at sideways too. Sora rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and then took the plunge.

"So, shall we go back then?" He asked innocently, turning around and facing the wide open sea. It had been months since their return. They had yet to talk about Sora's search for his best buddies across the galaxy. It had been ignored, unspoken and locked away in a trunk back where they first saw the door along with all the other memories and identities that they had grown throughout their journey. Riku looked at Sora properly for the first time since their reunion; being able to watch without being caught silently by Kairi, who, he had started to begin to suspect, had left them alone on purpose.

"It's up to you Sora," Riku replied evenly, walking to his side and watching the tide roll in steadily, bringing with it a wave of hapless starfish and tiny crustaceans, powerless against the crushing, drowning will of the sea. Sora turned to Riku, watching the other boy- no, _man_- Sora corrected himself; evenly breathe in the salty tangy air of the sea. Sora's big brown eyes rested on Riku's now closed eyes with their long lush lashes, flitted to his perfectly proportioned full seashell pink mouth and his broad, broad shoulders; the vest adorning his body barely hid Riku's hard, sculpted abdomen. Sora reached out unconsciously, wanting to brush off the tiny little particles of sand that were stuck to his oh-so-perfect abs... When Riku's silver eyes snapped open and he pulled, no, _wrenched_ the brunet closer, nearly dislocating his arm from his shoulder in the process of wanting, _wanting_, oh **wanting** _so_, **so**, badly.

Sora fell, gracefully, almost purposely onto Riku, who in turn allowed the brunet to fall onto him then turning, mid-fall, to push Sora into the sand. Their dry _thud_ was not heard over the crashing of the waves; neither was the ripping and tearing of Sora's shirt or the quiet _gasp_ of delight at a hard, hard cock. Riku threw the shred of Sora's shirt away, where the tide greedily latched onto them and swept them to kingdom come. Sora's hands were search search searching for the zip zip zipper covering, no, _keeping_ Riku's velvety smooth member away from his searching hands. Sora ignored the fact that the older boy was sucking very hard on his neck, nipples, kissing every inch of his upper torso and rubbing against a hardness that was growing slowly harder in the lower region of his body; to rip off Riku's trousers violently and pushing Riku's hand out of the way, unzipped his own pants and released his own quivering cock to touch Riku's. Their pre-cum, smeared everywhere, glistened wetly in the fading sunlight.

Sora moaned loudly as Riku grabbed hold and slowly pumped his hand up and down in rhythmic movements, all the while his eyes not leaving the younger boy's tortured and euphoric expression at being teased but pleased at the same time. Sora pried his eyes open so that he could also show Riku exactly what it was like to be suddenly assaulted but shoving him away with sudden force (his body crying at the sudden loss of the four fingers and a thumb wrapped around him) and shoved Riku's shirt high, higher until it trapped his arms and covered his mouth. With his hands holding the shirt in place and Riku's struggles fruitless, he lowered his wet, inviting mouth to smother the length that protrudes obscenely and proudly in the air. Riku's muffled scream of pleasure is barely covered as Sora moves up and down, back and forth, licking the head of Riku's iron rod with relish. He stares back into Riku's eyes as he slowly slithers his tongue down, down, down, only to lick his way slowly up his length again, which shoots out a little more pre-cum at this outrage.

At this point, Riku loses it and the shirt snaps as it is forced to let go of its captured arms as Riku arches his back up and Sora deep throats, gags slightly and silently at the brilliance that is Riku's cock and is pushed to be under Riku once more as he does. He is flipped around immediately onto all fours like an animal and all he hears before pleasure and pain are six harshly and happily whispered words:

"You're paying for that, fucking cocktease."

The silence is deafening as Riku thrusts and grabs hold of Sora's dick once more, thrusting back and forth steadily as he eases Sora to an orgasm. Sora screams in small agony but great pleasure at the same time and bucks up and down under Riku, forcing Riku's cock in deeper and deeper until he spasms and his efforts are rewarded as he feels the rush of hot, slippery semen inside him, which he barely registers as his own is sprayed out onto the sand, causing his eyes to roll up in the back of his head and collapsing onto the beach, Riku on his left, both shivering and sweating and still feeling the other's slick smooth body. And at the end of all the action, there is a kiss. Finally. A small, sweet first kiss.

* * *

Another island away, Kairi smiles to herself, thinking finally that she should've thought of this earlier, and how it was great that her boyfriend was still not back yet as she let another great moan rip as Roxas slid his tongue up her pink clit while fingering her quickly until she came and thrusting his own cock in as she did. Kairi pulls on her own pink nipples while writhing on the bed, making Roxas more enthusiastic and energetic. He stops suddenly, grabs the flame of red hair, trying hard not to imagine that it belongs to someone else so he doesn't mistakenly scream out the someone else's name again and slams Kairi's wide open mouth onto his waiting cock. In and out, in and out, Kairi has obviously had some practice with this.

_Man,_ Roxas thought to himself. _Sucks that Sora's not getting any_.

* * *

_  
**A/N:** I know, i know, i'm twisted. This is also the first fic i've written in a while. Let alone yaoi! I'm not good at this damn it.  
_


End file.
